The Chaos Complexion
by Homely
Summary: Hinata was in love with Naruto, who was in love with Sakura, who was in love with Sasuke, who was in love with himself. After Ino invites them all to her annual party, things get hectic when alcohol gets involved. Subsequently, they all begin to wonder how they will survive the rest of the year. SasuHina with NaruSaku. A highschool story just for funsies.


**The Chaos Complexion**

* * *

Hinata had always secretly admired Naruto, but she knew nothing about his best friend Sasuke, other than that he was a total asshole. Naruto had been in love with Sakura since childhood, but he was stuck in the 'friend zone', while she continued to pursue a love that would never happen. After Ino convinces them all to come to her party, things get hectic when alcohol gets involved. Subsequently, they all begin to wonder how they will survive the rest of the year.

* * *

_**chapter one; **chaotic beginnings  
_

* * *

"So," The teacher began, clasping his hands as he leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "anyone care to explain how this all began?"

The four teenagers, who sat before him, all averted his gruesome gaze. Though he wore a mask to conceal half of his face, his eyes still tore holes through their skin, and they could _feel _the grimace that hid beneath that black cloth.

"Any takers?" He spoke again, his voice nonchalant, receiving an awkward look from the two girls, and a frown from the boys.

"It was him." Said the raven haired boy, sending daggers to his blonde 'friend'.

"No, it was _you, _idiot!" He retorted.

"Sasuke had nothing to do with this!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, pointing a strong finger into the blonde's chest. "It was _you, _Naruto-baka!"

"N-No!" The dark-haired girl finally peeped. "S-Sakura, leave Naruto out of this! H-He didn't start it!"

"You're right, _Hinata__._" Sakura said sarcastically, turning a glare to the girl. "_You _started this. If you hadn't tangled with Sasuke, than this-"

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke cut her off. "Hinata did nothing, you're just jealous and vindictive."

"B-But S-Sasuke-"

"Hey asshole, don't talk to Sakura like that!" Naruto bellowed, jolting to his feet, sending crumbs from the previous food fight to the floor.

"Fucking make me." Sasuke taunted, also standing to his feet. The two stood forehead to forehead, ready to pounce at each other once again, only this time using their fists and not their lunch.

"Enough!" A horrendously loud voice bellowed through the cafeteria, sending shivers of fear through each spine; even the teacher, Mr. Hatake, couldn't help but shudder. Principle Tsunade stood in the entrance of the large room, wearing an expression that even lions would flee from. The older woman took in the appearance of the room; a cornucopia of colours shrouded the walls of her usually well-kept cafeteria; food of all different forms painted a hideous mural before her eyes.

When her enraged orbs landed on the teens responsible, a volcano may have erupted.

"Alright," the woman spoke, walking towards them with her hands on her hips. "lets try this again. It's only three months in the semester and I've had more trouble from you four than I've ever had before in such a short amount of time, since the very dawn of my teaching career. How the _hell _did this all begin?"

* * *

**_3 months ago_**

* * *

_"Aaaaaccchooo!"_

Every head in the room wound around to have their eyes fall upon he girl at the back of the room. Hinata's face instantly lit up like a red christmas light.

Of course this would happen, with her luck and all. The first day back at school, after a terrible summer, and it just so happened for her to be sitting behind her crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde haired boy turned around with a goofy grin on his face and was the first to laugh. "Haha, nice sneeze, Hinata!" He chuckled innocently.

It was sought impossible, but somehow, her face turned redder than before.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura whispered harshly, elbowing Naruto in his side.

"H-Hey!" He yelped, clasping where she struck. "What was that for?"

"Don't be so mean." She warned.

"It was just a joke!"

"So not funny!"

"S-Sakura, i-it's okay..." Hinata peeped nervously, pointing her index fingers together, much as she always did in utterly awkward situations.

"He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." Sakura spoke, turning back to her friend. "But seriously, don't be embarrassed, Hinata. It's totally fine."

"I-It's so not fine! Who sneezes _that_ loud during quiet study on the first day of school?"

Being skittish and shy by nature, the Hyuga girl was feeling totally humiliated. And to make matters worse... Well, she would never forget the first words Sasuke Uchiha ever spoke to her.

"Shut up." The dark haired boy said, and now it was Sakura's turn to be red.

"S-Sorry, Sasuke..." She said quietly, averting his stone cold glare.

Naruto turned his body to face them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Be quiet." Sasuke repeated. "I'm trying to read, and you're all being annoying."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "How am I being annoying? I said one thing!"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. "Just shut up."

"You four at the back." The teacher's voice echoed, once again bringing unwanted attention to the back of the room. "Care to explain why you're speaking during quiet study?"

"Sasuke was just being a dick again, Mr. Hatake." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck off, Naruto, if you three hadn't been nonchalantly chatting then my reading would not have been interrupted."

"Oh, great." The teacher sighed in irritation. "Do you people really think I'm going to let you openly talk like that in my class?"

"Um, wait, Mr. Hatake," Sakura said, "don't get them in trouble. I was talking, I won't speak again."

"You were all talking." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"And you were too, Sasuke." Mr. Hatake replied, receiving a glare from the Uchiha. "Look, it's the first day, and believe it or not, I'm a pretty busy guy. I'm just going to give you all a fifteen minute detention after school and leave it at that."

"B-But Mr-" They all spoke, but were dismissed by a wave of his hand.

"Enough. After school, room 115, you'll be there. All four of you."

"T-That is so not fair!" Sasuke shouted, standing to his feet. "I have a job interview at four that I can't be late for!"

"Well, it's a good thing that school ends at 2:45. You'll have plenty of time. Perhaps next time, you'll learn to behave yourself."

Sasuke quieted up after that and sat in his desk, exchanging glares with Naruto. Sakura was simply pissed off, whereas Hinata was trembling in her shoes.

_D-Detention? M-Me? How could this happen? _The girl's mind was racing. Being known as the _goody two-shoes _throughout her entire highschool career, someone like Hinata Hyuga had never been sentenced to a detention; not once. And now, all she could think about was how her father was going to react if he found out about it.

* * *

Hinata spent the rest of her day much as she always would; sitting there quietly, feeling awkward, embarrassing herself... The usual. She was nervous all day for that detention, and it could not have come any slower.

_This is all that Sasuke guys fault..._ Hinata thought. _He was so mean to Naruto... Wait no, nevermind, that's just silly. It was my fault for sneezing... I sounded like a fucking dinosaur..._

Hinata knew very well who Sasuke Uchiha was; he was Naruto's best friend, and Sakura's crush of many years. However, in Hinata's eyes, all she could ever see was a cold boy who didn't care about anyone but himself.

Hinata kept her eyes glued to the floor as she entered the fabled room 115; she'd never stepped foot inside before. There was a familiar looking group of kids at the back who were commonly known as the schools delinquents; they eyed her like a fresh piece of meat as she took a spot at the very front of the room. It wasn't long after that when Sakura wandered in and grabbed a seat beside her, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys still couldn't help but eye each other with annoyance.

The detention wasn't as bad as Hinata had expected; they all simply sat there in silence until it hit the fifteen minute mark, where they were dismissed. Once in the hallway, the four of them faced each other in a circle.

"Well thanks for wasting my time, guys." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"Whatever man, you were just as responsible." The blonde brushed it off.

"Well, regardless of whoever's fault it is, we got it over with." Sakura said. "I just hope they don't call home..."

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata peeped. The group heard the familiar clack of high heels on the floor, and all four of them knew who it was already; Ino Yamanaka, student body president, of course.

"Hey guys!" The jubilant blonde smiled. "So, how was everyone's first day back?"

"Shitty." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, you're always such a Debbie downer." Ino pouted, before shoving a piece of paper in his hand. "Maybe this will cheer you up!" She proceeded to hand them all a copy of the same piece of paper. "It's that time of year again; my parents are going on vacation, and I'm throwing the annual Yamanaka beginning of school party! I assume you're all be there." Her falsely sweet expression melted into utter seriousness.

"U-Uh yeah, whatever Ino." Naruto laughed, shoving the paper in his pocket. "Sounds like a blast."

"Sweet!" She jumped eccentrically. "You all know where I live. Just remember, better behave yourselves." The blonde girl sent daggers in the direction of Sakura, recalling how the girl had ruined the party last year in Ino's eyes. In reality, Sakura had helped hold Ino's hair back while she vomited. Somehow, Ino found a way to blame the puke on the fast food the ex-best friend's had purchased before the party. With one more flash of her white teeth, the student body president sped down the hall.

Sakura glowered at her retreating figure. "I'm surprised I even got an invite. She hasn't spoken to me in months... Anyway, are you guys actually going?" She asked with a sudden glimmer of stars in her eyes, looking past Naruto and straight to Sasuke.

"Hn." He mumbled. "Undecided."

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said. "Everyone's gonna be there, and I wouldn't mind having another chance to trash Ino's parent's beautiful mansion." The blonde had a mischievous smirk plastered across his lips.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances. "Well, we will definitely be there. Right, Hina?"

"Um, if my d-dad finds out about the detention, I'll be grounded for at least a month..." She fiddled with her fingers, avoiding everyone's looming eyes.

"Fuck that." Sasuke said, his dark eyes falling on her for the first time. "You're in senior year. What kind of senior still gets grounded?"

"M-My father is very strict..." The girl answered quietly, not taking his rude tone lightly.

"Anyway, I have an interview to get to." Sasuke, as always, sounded unenthused. Hinata wondered how the hell a guy like him could get a job with that attitude. "Later." And with a leisurely wave of his hand, he was gone down the hall. Sakura stared after him and childishly swooned.

"I'll definitely go if Sasuke is going..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to Hinata. "Well, hopefully you don't get grounded, Hinata." He smiled, instantly making her blush. Hinata was always the most nervous around Naruto, and had been since the moment she laid eyes on him in their eighth grade class. She would never forget the way his brash, out-spoken personality filled the room with a joyous atmosphere. It was difficult for most people not to laugh or smile around him, which made Hinata wonder even more how him and Sasuke Uchiha were even friends.

"U-Um, thanks, Naruto." The girl peeped after a moment of her mind racing. "I hope I don't either."

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said. "Don't you have work at 4:30?"

"O-Oh!" The dark-haired girl exclaimed. "Yes, I better get going. Bye!" And she skittishly ran down the hall, making a quick exit out the door. _I'm so stupid! _She thought as she sped down the street. _Naruto must think I'm a total idiot, he could definitely never like me. _She stopped herself then, taking a moment to catch her breath. _No, no negative thoughts. I have more important things to worry about now, like getting to work on time..._

* * *

Hinata was a waitress at a popular restaurant called _The Chopstick House. _Despite her shy personality, she was considered one of their best waitresses by her boss; apparently, people found her shy nature cute and relaxing, as she'd been told by customers before.

Ino also worked there. Hinata wouldn't dare say it out loud, but she thought it was hilarious how she made more money in tips than the jubilant blonde. She was able to make it in on time, thankfully; the only thing that made her more nervous than Naruto was her boss, who didn't appreciate any employees being late.

"Hinata, you just made it." Kurenai smiled as the girl walked in. Her boss was really a very kindhearted woman, just completely terrifying when enraged. Hinata was late one time and had to face that wrath. _Never again, _she shuttered, recalling how awful she had felt. Shrugging that off, she smiled sweetly to her boss and went to the back to drop off her purse and jacket. Near the back of the kitchen, there was an office for the staff, and just outside of the door were the lockers. Inconveniently enough, her locker was on one of the lower shelves, so she had to bend over to put away her things.

In her peripheral version, she was certain that she felt a pair of eyes on her. Instinctively, she glanced over, to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha walking with Asuma, Kurenai's husband. The Uchiha had stared at her, but looked away in shock upon recognizing her face.

_Was he staring at my..._

"Hinata, hurry up!" Kurenai's voice shouted. The girl eccentrically closed her locker and sped to the dining area. "That couple over there has yet to be served." Kurenai said. "Grab some utensils and head over there, will ya?"

"O-Of course!" As she went over to the rack to grab some forks and knives, she couldn't help but eavesdrop just a little.

"So, how'd the interview go, honey?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"Great, he seems like an intelligent kid. I'm definitely hiring him."

For a moment, Hinata sweat dropped. _I'm gonna be working with that guy? _

* * *

"Maybe we should go visit Hinata at work." Sakura mused as her and Naruto walked through the mall. "It is only just upstairs."

"You wanna go grab a bite to eat there?" He asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his blue orbs.

"Nah, let's just go say hi. I wouldn't want Hinata to think that you and I are on a date."

"Aww, why not?" He groaned. "Maybe we _could _go on a date."

"No way!" Sakura giggled, naturally assuming it as a joke. She wasn't able to see the slightly irked look on the face of the blonde. "On a serious note, I think you should ask Hinata out, Naruto."

"Eh, I dunno about that. She's really shy around me. I doubt she would say yes."

"You're joking, right? You know how much she likes you."

"Yeah, you've told me, but..." He awkwardly scratched his head. Sakura had been pushing him to ask Hinata out for a long time, and he was running out of excuses. Really, he was trying to avoid having to tell Sakura that he liked _her_ in a situation like that.

"I know she can be a bit hard to talk to sometimes." Sakura continued. "But once you get talking to her, Hinata is actually really smart and has a lot of interesting things to say. Your personalities might clash, but opposites attract, right?"

"I like Hinata, I just don't know about dating her..."

"How do you know?"

Naruto sighed. Sakura was so difficult, and when it came to her (and only her) he was easy to defeat. "Maybe."

Her head snapped to him. "Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"It would make me really happy to see you guys get together." She beamed, unaware of the sinking feeling she'd just imprinted in his chest. "And if you and Hinata dated, and if Sasuke and I finally get together, then it would be perfect!"

And the Titantic essentially sunk to the bottom of Naruto's chest. "Yeah, maybe..." He let out an exhausted sigh. _Well__, I'm gunna have to tell her eventually... _"Actually, about that... I know that Hinata really likes me, and that you really like Sasuke, but have you ever considered, I dunno, maybe you and I could..." He stopped himself, realizing that Sakura was too busy gazing at the stars (Sasuke) to even notice him speak. The Uchiha could be seen walking not too far ahead of them, and Naruto's nervous expression instantly turned to a glower.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, jogging ahead. The raven haired boy turned to her with his typical apathetic eyes, noticing the pissed off looking blonde who trailed behind her.

"Hey." He said.

"How did your interview go?" She queried excitedly.

"It was fine."

"Did you get the job?" Naruto's voice chimed in. He had put his mask back on, concealing any negative emotion he had previously felt.

"Probably."

"Well, you sure sound stoked." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sure you got it, I can't think of a reason why you wouldn't." Sakura grinned. Sasuke blatantly ignored this and looked to Naruto.

"Yeah, so, you coming over later, dobe?"

"Yep." He grinned widely, receiving a jab in the side from Sakura's elbow.

"I thought we had plans?"

"Uh, we did?" Her glare intensified. "I mean, yeah." Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Well, you can come, but we're gunna be playing video games all night."

"That's fine! I can just watch." She chimed, and Sasuke sent Naruto a look that said _seriously? _He simply shrugged in response.

* * *

Sasuke had basically been waiting for Sakura to leave all night. He sat in his bean bag chair, game controller clutched tightly in his hands, and his foot tapping repeatedly. Her and Naruto had been bickering for the last two hours.

He really hated when she came over, and it would be obvious to anyone but Sakura herself.

"Well, looks like I better get going." The girl yawned, looking at her watch. "Thanks for having me over, Sasuke." She grinned to him, and he nodded, not bothering to pass her a look.

"See ya." He muttered somewhat sardonically.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto smiled. Sakura's eyes hadn't swayed from the back of Sasuke's head, until she turned to leave.

Sasuke waited for a few minutes after she was gone so he was certain that she was out of ear distance. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" The blonde inquired, plopping down on the second bean bag chair. He had sat on the couch with Sakura prior.

"Why you like her."

Naruto scoffed. "I don't get why you don't. She's all over you."

"Yeah, it's annoying. She's always pestering me and sucking up to me. I _don't_ like that."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, she does do that... But that's just cause she wants your attention, idiot."

"I know what she wants." Sasuke replied snidely, starting their next round of _Call of Duty. _He was intent on the game for a few moments, violently taking the lead, before he continued. "I'm just not interested, I've made that apparent on multiple occasions. I don't get why you don't tell her that. She's your friend, not mine."

"I just don't have it in me. She really likes you. I wish you'd just... I don't know. Either give her a shot or tell her yourself."

"You should just tell her that you like her."

"I've implied it multiple times."

"And I've implied that I _don't _like her, and she still doesn't get it."

"Touche..." Naruto sighed. "Well, whatever. She really wants me to ask out Hinata, so maybe I should just do that."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Hinata?"

"Yeah. You know... Sakura's best friend, in our first period-"

"Yeah, I know who she is." He cut him off matter-of-factly. "Why would Sakura want you to ask her out?"

"Because Hinata likes me."

Sasuke sat for a moment, playing his game in silence until the round was over. He casually tossed his controller on the ground and reached for his cigarettes. As he lit his cigarette, Naruto sent him a mischievous look.

"Why don't _you_ ask Hinata out?"

Sasuke sent him an instant glare. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you dated Hinata, then Sakura would have no choice but to give up on you and to give up on Hinata and I."

He simply rolled his dark eyes. "Genius plan, really. But I don't date. You know that. It's fucking stupid."

"Oh, calm down. It was just a joke." He let out an exasperated breath. "Oh well, I'll just keep trying to tell Sakura how I feel and hope that she one day complies."

"Looks like you're gunna have to."

* * *

Friday had approached a lot sooner than Hinata had anticipated. In a way, she was hoping that her father would find out about her detention and ground her, just so she would have a liable excuse to give Sakura about the party. In all honesty, the girl dreaded going, but Hinata was never very good at asserting herself.

The day before, she had told her best friend how she felt about it, and the pink haired girl was quick to lose it on the idea.

_"You have to come!" _She had insisted. _"I don't want to go alone, and Sasuke's going to be there, so I need to be too!" _

There was no way Hinata could refuse those desperate eyes. So, she spent the day at school feeling rather nervous about it. Last year hadn't been the most fun, spending a majority of the night in the upstairs bathroom with Sakura and Ino, while Ino puked her guts out. She'd been incredibly pissed off and was freaking out at Sakura between each lunge. It was as hilarious as it was frightening to see Ino vomiting while screaming _"Fuck you Sakura, this is all your fucking fault!" _

_Tonight can't be much worse than that, can it? _Hinata asked herself, idly tapping her pencil against her desk. She was sitting in last period, awaiting the final bell. Her fifth period class was Home Ec. She wasn't looking forward to when they would have to choose their partners for the semester. Unlike most people, Hinata always hoped that the teacher would pick partners for them, mainly because she didn't know many people. In that particular class, she knew no one.

Well, there was one person who she was aware of.

Two rows ahead of her, looking even more bored than usual, sat Sasuke Uchiha; the only male in the entire class. Hinata thought this was especially obscure; she could see Naruto taking Home Ec way before Sasuke. But there he was, with his messy black hair and unkempt uniform clashing against the atmosphere of the room.

She'd worked with him the past few days, but they did not speak. During slow periods, she had quietly observed the way Asuma was teaching him the menu, and the proper way to greet customers. Sasuke wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic, but Asuma seemed to find him adequate. Apparently, Sasuke would be a server, and if he did well, would eventually make his way up to cook.

The bell rang, snapping Hinata out of her reverie. She realized that she'd been focusing on the back of Sasuke's head, and feeling like an idiot, was the first to exit the room. As she skittered down the hallway, eager to find her locker, her phone buzzed in her pocket. The girl pulled it out to see a text message from Sakura.

_"I can't wait for tonight! Come to my place at 6 and we'll have dinner and get ready!"_

Hinata gulped, but left a kind reply. She wasn't able to shake the feeling that something bad would happen tonight; it was a sort of impending feeling of doom, that lingered on even until she arrived at Sakura's door come six o'clock.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, I decided to write another high school story. It's been a while for me haha, it was really just for fun. I hope you guys like it.

**Review **and let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
